it all started with starbucks
by biebergirl96
Summary: Sonny and chad stay at the same hotel, and when she suddnly bumps into him at starbucks, whats going to become of the reletionship?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO!**

*Sonny's POV*

Finally my hotel room, all to myself, no Tawni, no Nico, no Grady, and no Mackenzie falls

I plopped onto the bed, and then got into my PJ's and went to the lobby and got myself some starbucks, as I was walking up the stairs, I couldn't help but miss Chad, and all his jerk ways

I can't believe it, Mackenzie falls, is not working at our studio ever again,

They left, there never coming back

Until I felt a tap on my shoulder,

"OHMYGOD! CHAD!" I ran and gave him a hug

"Kay why are you, Hugging me?" he blushed and turned away,

"Oh right, so why aren't you at the airport, on your way to San Francisco? " I added sadly

"Sonny... Were snowed in! Our next flight isn't until next week Tuesday"

"And I'm staying in this hotel." He smiled

"Oh what room?" I asked

"617" he added

"OhMyGod... I'm 618" I said worrying if I should be Happy or not

"Sonny, Were's Tawni and the rest of the randoms?" he looked worried

"Oh they are in suites 213, 430, 310" I said with a smile "And I got a suite all to myself!"

"Oh guess were neighbours for a while" he said, freaked out

"Fine, don't come knocking on my door, if there's an emergency, cause I shure as heck wouldn't answer" I said angrily that he was leaving in a week

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?" he said

"Oh were so good" as I said as I slammed the door

_1 hour later...._

"Knock Knock"

She opened the door

"What Chad?"

"I love you sonny, and I can't leave you in a week" he said almost crying

"I even had trouble last night, saying goodbye to you and the randoms" he also added

"Aw Chad, I love you too" she said kissing him

"So tomorrow night at 7?" he asked

"You're on!" she said with a grin

They both went into their suites

_Kay so this is how their relationship started then I'm building up from there, and if you're going to write a review of how, I made a 1 grammar mistake or a few, honestly just don't, have you ever thought that it's about the plot that counts? And no one I mean NO ONE edits my stories except for me, so don't even ask!_

_I want to thank Vampire Junkie55 for helping me and supporting me, you guys should so go check her out. She has awesome talent, Thank you all, Peace & Love_


	2. Chapter 2: The Night

**Ch.1 "The Night"**

*Chad's POV*

In 3 minutes sonny will be in my car, and we will be heading to diner and a movie, I felt like a teenage girl, all happy and jumpy, I've never felt this before, Sonny had something special some-

"Hey Chad" sonny broke my thoughts, but trust me I didn't care,

"Oh hey sonshine" I said, come on! I never called her sunshine, wow that was weird,

"So where are we eating"

"Swiss Chalet"

All of a sudden my car made a huge roaring noise, my car, had broke down, wow that was more than embarrassing

"Hey Chad, ill Call CAA and get this to a shop, then we can go back to my hotel room and order pizza, is that cool?" she said with a smile I just couldn't t ignore

"Sounds good Sonny"

_Back at the hotel_

*Sonny's POV*

Chad looked so sad, I felt bad for him,

"Knock Knock" the door was being pounded on by a large man, holding the pizza

"Pizza's here" I shouted

"Hey sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" I said

"Are you mad, that I wrecked our first date?" he said

"No, No Chad, I love you, I wouldn't care if you spilt hot coffee and burned me, and it still wouldn't wreck it because I'm with you." I said

"Sonny..."

"Yah?"

"I love you"

He was moving closer to me, I could feel his breath on my face, finally his lips crushed mine, it got more intense, he moved his tongue in my mouth, then finally he stopped,

I looked down, then looked at him

"Sonny, one more Question?"

"Sure"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OF CORSE!" she said practically jumping me


	3. Chapter 3:the kitten

**Ch.2 "the Kitten"**

*Chad's POV*

Me and sonny had to go pick up our uniforms for her next sketch and my next episode, the boutique was for L.A actors & actresses only, otherwise some of the stuff is not cheap in there for non-famous people, like for a blouse it costs 376.00$, but it wasn't any normal blouse it was a blouse that Madonna wore to a movie premiere

"Hey Chad, look at this adorable little kitten" sonny said in a adorable tone

"You like cats?" I mumbled

"Of Corse, I've wanted one forever!" she said back

I looked at the cat twice it was black and white and had a black spot on its nose; I have to admit it was pretty cute

_At the Boutique_

"Hello Mr. Cooper, I'm assuming you're picking up your order" Tina the store clerk said

"Yes I am Tina" I said

She handed me the bag with my suit in it

As sonny was picking up her order I yelled out "Sonny! I'm going to the other store to buy some hair stuff, I'll be back"

"Alright! Hurry!" she said

I ran to the pet shop and bought the kitten and then went to the limo and told Frank our driver to bring this to the hotel and put it in sonny's suite

"Hey Sonshine, I'm back" I said touching her waist

As we left the store, frank had already returned and we hopped in the limo and drove to the hotel

"Hey Chaddy" she said

"Yeah babe?"

"You never told me what your favrioute animal is"

"I really never had animals growing up, I lived with a very "different" family, but I do have something that is better than any animal, and any candy, and any hair product"

"What's that?"

"Its you" he said kissing me

He touched my thigh and I can tell where this was going so I stopped him

"Later" I mumbled

*Sonny's pov*

There was a huge storm that night, so I got Chad to sleep with me

I heard a rustle

"Chad... Chad.... CHAD!" I yelled

"What sonny?" he said when he woke up

"There's something in here"

I flickered on the light to find a little kitten starring at me,

"Ohmygosh! Chad I love you!"

"I love you to" he mummerd kissing me

"Oh hi sweetie, what's your name?" I said

"OMG! Her name is cloud, how cute. Sonny, Chad, and cloud"

"Hey Chad,"

"Yeah sonny?"

"I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever" I said

"I know sonny"

Me and him both cried in silence knowing that in 3 days he was leaving


	4. Chapter 4: the airport

**Ch.4 "the flight"**

*SPOV*

OMG Chad was leaving tomorrow. I just couldn't believe that I will never see him again unless of a holiday. Tears started to over whelm my face. I couldn't do it. I can't let Chad leave. I loved him so much. I can't let him get on that plane

"Hey sonny" Chad said

"Hey Chaddy... i can't let you get on that plane, i love you and i can't let you go. I will miss you too much" I said braking out into tears

"Awww sonny! I have to, but I will try and contact you and visit as much as possible" he said kissing me

*CPOV*

I couldn't go, sonny would be too devastated, I loved sonny with all my heart. And right now I hated Mackenzie falls. I wanted to be with sonny, forever,

_Dials portlyn number..._

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Portlyn cancel that plane"

"Chad you're not staying her, you're coming even if I have to drag you by your hair"

She hung up.

I guess this was really the end

_The next day_

"So I guess this is goodbye" sonny said standing outside of the gates of the airport

"I guess so. And sonny, I love you so much, and I will always think about you" I said placing a necklace in my hand

"It was what my dad gave to my mom," I said crying

"The back said...."

_I love you more each day_

I put the necklace on her

I kissed her and walked to the plane

I saw sonny crying.

I just couldn't do this

*SPOV*

After crying I went to the convenient store at the hotel and bought a movie called the notebook and a tub of ice cream

I walked up to my room

Opened the door

And walked in and turned on the lights to see Chad Dylan cooper standing near my bed.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him, we kissed passionately

Then he said "I gave it all away. I'm staying here, Mackenzie falls is staying here, I convinced portlyn and the cast to do the season here"

"I love you Chad, please don't leave me"

"I won't I promise, I love you too much" he said kissing me more intense.

So we both sat in silence watching the notebook. And eating ice cream

This might be the start of a new begging for me and Chad,

One thing was sure though. I loved him, and would do ANYTHING for him.


End file.
